miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Clara Nightingale
|image = Clara Nightingale Square.png|Clara Frightningale Square.png|Frightningale |supervillain identity = Frightningale |friends = Marinette Dupain-Cheng Adrien Agreste Gabriel Agreste |enemies = Chloé Bourgeois André Bourgeois Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |likes = Her music Ladybug Cat Noir |first = The Dark Owl (pictured) |latest = Captain Hardrock |residence = Paris, France (currently) |occupation = Singer |abilities = Singing Dancing Super jump (as a villain) |weapons = Her microphone (as a villain)}} (called Laura Nightingale in some episodes) is a popular musician introduced in the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is played by and based off of singer Laura Marano, who performed the Miraculous music video.https://youtu.be/vtO8bbvmU0g?t=39m4s Appearance Physical appearance Clara has long wavy brown hair, peach skin, and brown eyes. Civilian attire She wears a short-sleeved white shirt and miniskirt, both having a pattern of yellow, magenta, cyan, and green triangles, and underneath the shirt is a black short-sleeved shirt. On her right wrist, she has a yellow puffy bracelet, a black bead bracelet, and a large, wide magenta bracelet with cyan horizontal stripes. Additionally, she has black leggings that fade into dark blue at the bottom, and she wears black spool shoes. History Season 2 In "The Dark Owl", Clara's music video, "Big Bang" was seen from Marinette's computer with Tikki dancing along to the music. In "Captain Hardrock", she was at the Louvre Museum setting up her concert for the National Music Festival. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug When none of the people who audition to play Ladybug seem right, Clara purposely trips in front of the extras to see which one of them would act like Ladybug. When Marinette helps her up, Clara concludes that she has found the perfect Ladybug and asks Marinette to play the heroine. She doesn't mind when Marinette turns down the offer to be with her friends. However, when she changes her mind, Clara excitedly gives her the part. Clara admires Ladybug so much that she makes a music video dedicated to her and Cat Noir. When Frightningale is defeated, Clara expresses excitement over being saved by her and takes her suggestion on how to finish her music video. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir According to Gabriel, Clara is a huge fan of Adrien and immediately gives him the role of Cat Noir in her music video when Gabriel suggests it. Clara admires Cat Noir so much that she makes a music video dedicated to him and Ladybug. When Frightningale is defeated, Clara expresses excitement over being saved by him. Chloé Bourgeois When Chloé auditions to play Ladybug, Clara comments on her talent and upon Gabriel's suggestion, decides to use her in her music video. However, she soon gives the part to Marinette instead, angering Chloé and prompting her to cancel Clara's music video, leaving the musician in tears and vulnerable to akumatization. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Her civilian outfit is an homage to the techno pop unit Perfume,https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/924749302462930944 one of the creators' favorite bands. * Her villain form was first revealed in concept art shown during a Nolife interview.https://youtu.be/RebcChhKA9Q?t=120 * In "Captain Hardrock", she is called Laura Nightingale; her first name Clara comes in later episodes. ** In the French dub of "Hardrock", her name is Laura Rossignol, the first name Clara likewise coming later on. ** In Spain her name in that episode is Laura Nittingel, fully changed to Clara Ruiseñor afterward. * According to Thomas Astruc, Clara is supposed to rhyme all the time.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/994292765566623744 de:Clara Nightingale es:Clara Ruiseñor pl:Clara Nightingale pt-br:Clara Nightingale ru:Клара Найтингейл Category:Female Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Adults Category:Future villains